Hijuu Kyuuni
Hijuu Kyuuni''('ひゅう・きゅうに; Hijūkyūni)'' nicknamed ''''The Lazy Hellion'(怠け者悪たれ; namakemono akutake) is a supporting character in High School DxD: Black. An mysterious and slothful man born just before the beginning of the Ophis Era, he is human(?) with an total of 79 sacred gears and an close friend of Berolina Allocer and Aria. Formerly sleeping deep under the depths of Kuoh academy, he was teased back in Volume 6 as the one who defeated the chaos-Breaker Arma, and later appeared as one of the pivotal characters in Volume 16. He is also one of the few people that can contact Grandmaster devil Millicas directly; and the only human at that. Appearance Kyuuni is an handsome young man with a tall and lean figure, of fair-complexion, messy black hair and dark brown eyes constantly in an tired expression. His most distinctive feature is, under his clothes, he has a total of seventy-nine scars accross his body. During the begining of the Ophis era and his time as the Lazy Hellion, he wore an pitch-black metallic armor created from his Sacred gear. Personality History TBA. Plot Volume 6 TBA Volume 16 TBA Powers and Abilities Abnormal physiology -''' Hijuu's most complex ability is his own abnormal physiology. 'Immense Strength -' 'Immense Speed -' 'Wit -' Equipments 79 Sacred Gears Through stealing, being implanted into him or through other means, Kyuuni has collected an grand total 79 Sacred gears. It is unknown his mastery or achieve of Balance Breaker on any of them, but it is hinted that he possesses total mastery over all of them. Currently, only an quarter of the Sacred Gears are known to the point that even Kyuuni himself cannot remember them all. * '''Phantom Blitz ( ) also known as Demon's Shadowy Step, is an sacred gear that has the ability to move through shadows. Kyuni's most used Sacred gear, it is thought to be his original one. ** Phantasma Nemesis ( , lit. "Phantom Shadow of the Darkness Devil") is Phantom Blitz's Balance Breaker that coats Kyuuni in an shadowy demon armor that increases his shadow manipulation and can now move through the tinyest of shadows. * Flammen Photon Flare (), also known as Psionic Green Flame, * Drachen Beast (), also known as Fang of the Dragon, * Fortuna Ataraxia, also known as the Black Threat of Unwavering Fate, is an situational low-tier Sacred Gear, that allows the user to manipulate and even control, to some extend, their own luck, and balance the ratio between luck and misfortune in their life at will. It takes the form of an black cat. ** Veritas Requiem ( , lit. "Dormant Fate")'' is Fortuna Ataraxia's balance-Breaker, which takes the shape of a beautiful young woman of white hair and dark clothes with a pair of cat ears on top of its head and a cat tail sprounting from it derriere. In this form, Fortuna Ataraxia acquires a more physical form and as such, is able to be used as a fighting spirit and cause significant harm to it's enviroument and people. * Shadow Snake ( ), also known as the Shadow Serpent Commander, is an independent-avatar type sacred gear that takes the form of an black anaconda snake that has the ability to move through shadows and bind people. * Mechanical Angel (), also known as the Artificial Ascension, * Epitaph Forge (), also known as the Undying Battle Cry, * Twice Critical (), also known as Hand of the Dragon, Trivia * Kyuuni's Image and appearance are based on the character Dazai Osamu from Bungou Stray Dogs. * His name Hijuu Kyuuni, is an pun on the number Seventy-Nine(七十九; nana-jū-kyū), the exact amount of sacred gears he owns. * According to Kyuuni, Fortuna Ataraxia, Mechanical angel and Epitaph Forge were given to him by an businessman, an 'protagonist' and a man who saught vengeance respectively. * Like the rest of the people in Millicas's group, Kyuuni is based on one of the Seven Deadly Sins. In his case, he is based on the sin of Sloth, due to his constant sleeping and over all lax and lazy attitude. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Male (Black) Category:Abnormalities Category:Sacred Gear Users (Black)